Little Kid, Big Problem
by TamyTheAnimeLover
Summary: Trunks and Goten are tired of Vegeta constantly yelling at them. So they decide to get payback by making a wish on the Dragon Balls. But the wish turns bad and Vegeta ends up with a Kid Goku! Does not connect to events of GT. M and yaoi for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Little Kid, Big Problem

"BRIEFS TRUNKS, SON GOTEN!" Bulma's yelling could be heard from miles away. "YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Currently the duo was doing what they did best. Pissing off the CEO of Capsule Corp. And from the looks of it they were doing a pretty good job.

"No way mom!" Trunks giggled running with a chocolate cake held above his head. Running by his side was his trusty partner and best friend Goten, who giggled along with him with a tray of cookies tightly in grip, mimicking his best friend's actions.

Trunks and Goten zigzagged through the hallways of Capsule Corp until they ran into something… quite solid… and big. Trunks fell, chocolate cake falling out of his hands and splattering on the floor. Goten fell too… but in Trunk's direction.

"OOF!" Trunks held up his arms to try and catch Goten but utterly failed as Goten crashed onto his stomach. They both looked up only to see a familiar face with uncontrollable spiky jet-black hair staring down at the two of them. Dressed in his usual orange gi.

"Hi Goten, Trunks!" Goku smiled down at them.

"H-Hi Mr. Goku…"

"H-Hi Dad"

Goku stood there for a moment and took in his surroundings. The kids were panting, chocolate cake was everywhere and cookies were in their hair. He tilted his head a bit to the side. "Umm… what did you guys do?"

Goten was the first to speak. "We were…err… playing Tag. Yeah Tag!"

"With cake and cookies?" Goku was catching on to what they were up too. His eyes were narrowing.

Trunks decided that now was the time to save Goten.

"Yeah! The cake and cookies were the prize to whoever won!" Trunks chirped going along with Goten's lie.

Goku's face instantly brightened. "Oh! Ok then have f-"

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta's voice rang throughout the halls. He came storming in with a look of pure anger. Goku turned around to face a red-faced prince. He put one hand behind his head in pure Son like fashion.

"Uhhh Hi Vegeta! What's up?" Goku started, trying to get Vegeta to focus on something other than the object of his anger. Apparently it didn't work. It only proved to make Vegeta even angrier.

"WHAT'S UP? Don't you understand how stupid you are?" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku pouted. "Did I do something wrong 'Geta?"

"DON'T CALL ME 'GETA!" Vegeta fumed. "DON'T YOU SEE WHAT THE BRATS ARE UP TO?"

"Of course I do Vegeta," Goku said purposely not using his nickname for Vegeta to prevent the prince to get even angrier. "The kids are playing Tag…and the cake and cookies are the prize and…"

While Goku and Vegeta were arguing, or rather just Vegeta yelling at Goku, the boys took this chance to try and sneak away. Tried but failed. They were almost successful but unfortunately Vegeta caught them from the corner of his eye. He stomped up to them and grabbed them by their shirts and lifted them up in the air.

"And where do YOU TWO think you're going?"

A little bead of sweat dropped down from the side of their forehead and dropped down. They laughed meekly.

"Nowhere Dad…" Trunks said a little disappointed.

Vegeta shook them in the air but his yelling seemed focused on Trunks. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE HAD TO ENDURE IN THE LAST 30 MINIUTES? HUH? HUH? YOUR MOTHER WAS RAMBLING ON NON-STOP ABOUT YOU! SOMEBODY SHOULD CRUSH SOME SENSE INTO THAT SKULL OF YOURS!" Vegeta screamed still shaking them in the air.

Trunks and Goten groaned. "SoooOOOrrrRRRyyy!" Voices sounding shaky because they were still being shook.

Goku came in grabbing the kids from Vegeta's death grip.

"Vegeta! Stop it you're hurting them!" He said protectively holding the kids close to him.

"Kakarot do you even know what they did? They disobeyed the woman's orders to put down her cooking and look," Vegeta gestured to the now chocolate covered hallway. "Woman's is going to have my head for this."

Goku looked at Vegeta and then the kids. He frowned. He put them down and bent down until he was face to face with them.

"Now kids, you know you should listen to your elders, especially your Mom and Dad," Goku said. "Even if your Dad is so uptight…" He mumbled. Vegeta gave Goku his special Death Glare.

"I say the brats need a punishment," Vegeta said with a smirk. "I'm getting real annoyed with their shenanigans, so Trunks no more of those handheld double screen shit for a month."

Goku blushed with Vegeta using curse words in front of their sons. "Umm… Ds Vegeta…it's called a Ds."

"Ds shi-" He got cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Vegeta! SHHHH!" Goku said trying to protect their innocent sons' ears. He jumped back with a yelp when Vegeta bit him.

Trunks groaned. "But Daaaaaaad!"

"BUT NOTHING!" Vegeta said obviously getting angry again.

Goten tried to hide a smile, probably because he didn't get in trouble. But Goku saw this.

"Goten, you're not so innocent either, no Video Games for you too." Now Goten frowned. But dared not to get his father angry. His father angry was 10x worse then the usual Vegeta being angry.

Vegeta turned to Goku with a smirk. "Now that's taken care of, let's go spar, what we actually came to do before this little INCIDENT." Vegeta emphasized the word incident. Vegeta grabbed one of Goku's spikes. "Come on already Kakarot." His voice suddenly soft.

Goku yelped. He didn't like his hair being grabbed that hurt! He sighed, deciding to follow his prince to avoid another angry outburst. He did notice Vegeta's sudden change in attitude. "Coming 'Geta…" As their fathers walked away they could distinctly hear Vegeta saying "Kakarot, do NOT call me 'Geta!"

Goten turned to Trunks. Trunks looked at Goten. He was not surprised to see that Goten was on the verge of tears. They both loved their electronics. Trunks for one was getting real annoyed of his father's constant yelling at him for such small trivial things.

As bad as it sounded, Trunks decided that it was time to get payback. As the curious but smart 8 year old Trunks was, he had a brilliant plan to get his father back. He turned to Goten once again. But except of a sad expression he turned to a mischievous smiling Goten. Ah, so he knew what Trunks was thinking. How close they were would surprise some people.

"Goten I think we should-"

"Get your dad back?"

Trunks smiled. "You read my mind."

"What's the plan?" Goten was 7 but was smarter than he looked and he had a pretty good idea what was going on in Trunk's brain.

Trunks grabbed Goten's hand and pulled him up to his room. Once he got there he closed the door. Trunks turned around with a grin. He looked kind of like a Cheshire cat. Goten sat on the bed and Trunks went over to sit beside him.

"Ok Goten, have you ever noticed that your father annoys the heck out of my father?"

Goten scoffed. "C'mon Trunks do you think I'm retarded? It's pretty obvious!"

"Let's do something to make my Dad so annoyed that he will want to take a spaceship and go to a different planet!"

"Uhuh?"

"Think Goten! If my Dad thinks your Dad is annoying NOW, how about 25, 30 years ago? When your dad was like the same age as us?"

"Then he would be twice as annoying! Vegeta would blow up!" Goten laughed out.

"Right! So Tomorrow when our Dad's are out sparring let's find the Dragon Balls and make a wish!"

"That's brilliant Trunks! Then I bet your Dad would stop yelling at us!"

"Yeah! He would be busy yelling at Mr. Goku all day."

Goten suddenly stopped smiling. "But I don't think my dad deserves it…"

"Okay, then let's make the wish last 6 months!"

Goten smiled. "Yeah that's not too long!"

The two gave each other a high five and lay back on the bed discussing tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

It's good to know I already have a few hits for this story. I even got one review telling me to hurry up with the next chapter, so here it is. You mention yaoi and people start reading! Haha, but I swear I will try my best with this story and I won't slack. Thank you all! Oh and I know I didn't do this in my first chapter but… Disclaimer: I in no way own DBZ. Oh and if anybody can guess how old I am that would be fun.

Goten ended up falling asleep in Trunk's bed last night. They were having a blast sitting on the bed talking out the plans for tomorrow, when somewhere in the middle Trunks left to go to the bathroom and he fell asleep.

Light shone in the room, hitting Goten's face and attempted to burn his eyes. He groaned. The young demi saiyan sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily, then looked around the room. Everything was neat, not a single thing out of place. Well one thing, where was Trunks?

Hand still rubbing his eye Goten walked slowly into the bathroom. He opened the door and was given a very amusing sight. There was Trunks, head lying on the top of the closed toilet with hands on either side of his head. His pajama pants were half off, revealing some of his boxers. Ahah look who didn't even make it back to the bedroom.

Goten couldn't help but snicker. Trunks who was usually so cool and collected and Goten caught him in a moment like this. He walked over to his lavender haired counterpart; contemplating wither he should wake Trunks or not. He went for option number 1.

"Hey Trunks, wake up." Goten said while shaking Trunk's shoulder. Trunks kept snoring. He shook him harder and then leaned down to Trunk's ear. He took a deep breath. "TRUNKS WAKE UUUUUUUP!"

Trunk's eyes immediately shot open and he jumped up. "WHAT? WHAT? ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?"

Goten's lip trembled. Trunks blinked. He thought for a moment Goten was going to cry. But suddenly the spiky haired boy hunched down and grabbed his stomach in fits of laughter.

"Huh? Goten what are you laughing about?"

Laughing Goten managed to point at Trunks legs while still gripping his stomach. Trunks looked down and blushed. His pants have completely fallen down when he was woken by Goten. Now completely revealing his rainbow and ducky boxers. He pulled down his pajama shirt to try to cover himself.

"I-It's not funny! M-Mom does all my shopping for me!" Trunks basically screamed out trying to stop his best friend's loud laughter that rang throughout the large house.

Goten managed to shut his mouth until he was taking deep breaths in and out to try and stop his laughter. But he couldn't help but grin. Trunks took this time to pull up his pants.

"Oh and who was so tired they decided to take a nappy on the toilet seat?" Goten snickered.

"S-Shut up Goten!" Trunks ran out of the bathroom with Goten trailing behind still grinning.

"All right, all right sorry," Goten apologized. "Anyways do you have any cloths I can borrow? We need to go to Shenron today remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Trunks walked into his huge walk-in closet and came out with two pairs of cloths. "We're the same size, so I bet you can fit my cloths."

"Have any boxers for me to borrow too?" Goten smiled smugly.

"Shut up"

Just as Trunks handed the clothes to Goten, Trunk's bedroom door flew open. There was the orange savior of Earth, grinning.

"Morning Goten!"

"AHH!" Goten yelped and dropped his cloths onto the ground. He turned around quickly to see his father still grinning at him.

"Dad! Wha-what are you doing here?" Goten said his voice a little shaky.

Goku a little confused tilted his head to the side hands at hips. "Well… when I came back here to pick you up from Bulma's place you were already asleep… so I decided to stay here for the night so I can bring you home in the morning."

Goten started to panic, just a little. He looked around the room. His eyes settled on Trunks, who was standing calmly with his arms crossed, resembling Vegeta. Goten's eyes pleaded help. They were supposed to meet the Dragon! If Goten got home his mom will never let him go anywhere!

"Goten and I are going to visit Shenron to make a wish." Trunks said simply.

Goten gave him a look as if Trunks had suddenly grown a second head.

"We want to revive a couple of my friends who died in a gang fight. We would appreciate it if you didn't tell my father though."

Goku had a look of pure sympathy. "Oh… well I guess I can convince Chi to let Goten off for another day… she loves the kids. And sure I'm sure Vegeta would be too busy sparring with me to care." Goku then grinned.

Goten sighed and then smiled, happy for Trunk's quick thinking. But when he turned back around he saw an interesting sight. His father was no longer grinning He watched his father fidget with his fingers and looked to the side. Goku only did that when he was nervous about something. About what?

Goku quickly turned his whole body around until he had his back facing his son and Trunks. "Umm… I better go, Vegeta's waiting for me at the field." He waved goodbye and used his instant transmission, probably to Chi-Chi's place to tell her about the wish. Wait was Goku nervous about Chi-Chi or Vegeta? More likely Chi-Chi.

Goten turned to Trunks who was smirking. Looking even more like Vegeta. "Nice save Trunks!"

Trunks shrugged. "Eh, I've done better." With that he went into the bathroom to change. Goten just decided to change in the room. He took off his shirt. Looking at a wall in the room.

Wasn't his Dad acting… strange? He decided to just shrug it off. Goten put on a while t-shirt and blue jeans. At the same time Trunks came out of the bathroom with toothbrush in mouth dressed in almost the exact same thing but the shirt was black. He threw an extra toothbrush at Goten and he caught it.

Goten went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and then came back out. He found Trunks standing in the middle of the room just staring at the ceiling.

"We're lucky we have summer break from school to do this eh?" Trunks suddenly called out. This surprised Goten a bit.

"Um Yeah I guess. By the way, Trunks?"

"Hum?"

"Where's your mom?"

"Oh she went on a 2 month business trip this morning. We're just extra lucky this summer huh?"

"Yeah I guess we are." Goten grinned.

(-)

Goku opened the door to his house. "Hey Chi? Chi I'm home!" He could hear the sound of water rushing and the sound of pots clanking against each other. He hear Chi-Chi call out.

"Goku honey, I'm in the kitchen!"

Goku walked in the kitchen seeing Chi-Chi wash the dishes. Chi-Chi stopped and looked at him. "Oh where's Goten?"

Goku grinned. "Goten's going to Shenron with Trunks." He saw Chi-Chi's face fall a bit. "He's going to revive a couple of friends who died from a gang attack." He then saw Chi-Chi smile a bit.

"How sweet of those two. My Goten such an angel!" She continued washing the dishes. "Goku do you miss Gohan? Oh I know you do! I miss him so much too… I'm sure he's happy with Videl, such a nice girl."

Goku smiled watching his wife continue with her chores and talking more to herself than him. When Chi-Chi was done she walked up to Goku and hugged him around his waist. Goku smiled and kissed her cheek.

Chi-Chi smiled also and sighed contently. She then let go and slapped Goku playfully on the hip. "I know you wanna go and spar with Vegeta! Go ahead I'm happy you came home to see me anyways."

Goku grinned. "Thanks Chi! I promise I will be back this evening! I'll even stop by the market to buy more groceries!" He said as he walked out the door.

"Thanks honey" Chi-Chi smiled. "Have fun!" She said as she waved to her husband. Goku used his IT to transport to the field where Vegeta was.

(-)

Trunks and Goten were flying through the clouds. Goten had 3 Dragon Balls in grip and Trunks had 2. They only needed to find the last one to finally get their "Payback" plan in action.

"Trunks!" Goten called out. The lavender haired saiyan turned to him.

"What Goten?" he answered.

"Can you sense the 6th Dragon Ball? You know you can do it better than I can!"

"No, not really! I guess it's because I'm flying. I can't concentrate hold on!" Trunks called out as he dived down to land below and Goten followed. As soon as Trunks landed he closed his eyes. Goten landed beside him just looking at him.

Trunks eyes opened and he looked at his best friend. "Well I found it, but I hope you're ready to get soaked."

"It's underwater?"

"Yeah, a river specifically."

"Trunks, you get it."

"What? No you get it."

"No! See I got three and you got two! So, that means you have to get the last one!" Goten smirked.

"OK OK fine!" Trunks stomped off towards the river about a mile away. Goten plopped down on the ground and started to relax. Ah, all he had to do was wait until Trunks comes back then the real fun will begin.

(-)

Goku transported to a deserted valley with little plant life and only one huge tree. Under that tree Goku could see Vegeta with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Goku began to fiddle with his fingers again.

He always got nervous like this around Vegeta. All he wanted to do was bond with the prince, become at least close friends but every time he would try, Vegeta would blow up and call him a low class baka. He just wanted to know Vegeta just a little more, he didn't what was wrong with that.

Goku watched from a distance. He was sure Vegeta knew he was here, Vegeta could sense ki. Just a little more and Vegeta would blow up…

"KAKAROT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING OVER THERE?" Vegeta screamed out.

Goku flinched. There it was. Now what was he supposed to do? Play the "innocent baka" card? Not, there was nothing he could do to make Vegeta NOT angry with him. What was the point?

So with a fake grin he waved his hand. "Hey Vegeta! Sorry I'm late I had to visit Chi-Chi!" His grin faltered and it turned into a small frown.

Vegeta strolled over with a raised eyebrow and noticed Goku's frown. His face softened just a little. Vegeta then smirked. "Happy go lucky Kakarot finally is upset about something?"

_Yeah upset about you._ "What are you talking about 'Geta? I'm not upset about anything!" Goku managed a grin.

Vegeta's smirk turned into a scowl. "Kakarot."

"What Vegeta?" He tilted his head.

"Stop being fake right now, its annoying Kakarot, I see it in your eyes you are upset about something!"

Goku got a little mad. "It's nothing Vegeta."

Vegeta gave a warning growl. "Don't test me."

"Absolutely nothing is wrong Vegeta!" Goku almost screamed out.

Vegeta came charging forward fist raised and aimed at Goku's jaw. Goku moved to the left and dodged. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta growled. "What Kakarot? This is what you came to do right?"

Goku got into a fighting stance. "Fine then Vegeta gave it your way!" _Like always…_

Vegeta's once again came charging at Goku and attempted to kick him in the stomach but Goku grabbed Vegeta's leg and threw him back. Vegeta skidded across the ground before standing up.

Goku was standing still. _What's the point? You can never become friends with him. He doesn't care about you! You are a low class; he is a prince! He just uses you for sparring. So let him use you. _Goku's face-hardened and he stood still like a rock.

Vegeta came and kicked him at his side. Goku stumbled but didn't move. Vegeta punched him. Goku flinched but he didn't move. Vegeta grabbed his arm and tossed him. Goku let whatever happens, just happen.

Vegeta stopped. "What are you doing Kakarot?"

No response. Goku just lay on the ground motionless.

Vegeta blinked. "Kakarot?" He walked over to Goku slowly.

Again. Silence. Vegeta ran over to Goku and found him staring up into the sky.

"Why'd you stop Vegeta? Don't you enjoy making me hurt? Don't you enjoy hurting me?

A pang went trough Vegeta's heart. Was that how Kakarot thought of him? Did he really seem like a heartless monster? Vegeta frowned deeply.

"What are you talking about Kakarot? We came here to spar, we're supposed to hurt each other!"

Goku instantly stood up. "IT'S NOT ONLY SPARRING VEGETA!"

Vegeta froze. He never saw the low class this angry before. It was frightening to the prince.

Goku's face fell into a sad frown. His shoulders fell. "Aren't we friends Vegeta? I want us to be friends. I always have, but you always push me away and call me stupid. I must really be stupid if… if I can believe that you cared even a tiny bit for me."

Goku's eyes were stinging and tears were threatening to fall. But he wouldn't let them. He let his head fall along with his shoulders.

Vegeta stood wide-eyed. What did Kakarot want from him? A friendship. Vegeta had sometimes considered them "friends" and he hated the damn word. But his pride wouldn't let him show it. Of course not, he was an arrogant stuck of prince who was proud, very proud. But… he couldn't say he did not care for the "third class".

Goku was the closest thing to a friend and a best friend Vegeta ever had. He wasn't even that close to Bulma.

Vegeta stepped forward. "Ka-Kakarot…"

Goku looked up at Vegeta. What was he going to yell at him again? Yeah that's what he was going to do.

"Kaka… I'm sorry"

Goku blinked. Did Vegeta just say he was sorry? And did he just call him Kaka?

"Vegeta I-" Goku stopped. He was suddenly glowing in white. The sky went dark. What?

"Kakarot?" Vegeta called a little worriedly.

(-)

Trunks who was soaking wet held his hands up to Shenron.

"Shenron please grant our wish!"

The giant dragon's eyes went red and then turned back to their original eye color.

"Very well, your wish, Son Goku is turned back to what he was 30 years ago."

Trunks and Goten grinned.

"Thank you Shenron" Goten said.

The Dragon disappeared going back into the Dragon balls and scattering them once again.

(-)

Vegeta stood petrified. There where Goku once stood, was just his orange and blue gi. Vegeta's eyes scanned around for Goku.

"Kakarot? KAKAROT?" Vegeta franticly searched around. What happened? Did Goku die? He stopped. No wait. The sky went black. Which means somewhere Shenron was summoned. Goku was glowing white…that means. A wish was used on Goku?

Vegeta heard a rustle. He saw a lump in Goku's clothing. He walked over. There were a couple of black spikes. What? A head popped out. Vegeta screamed.

There it was. It was a miniature version of Goku. He was the same age as Goten and Trunks. The mini Goku looked up.

"Vegeta? Why do you suddenly look so big? And tall?"

Vegeta ran over and picked Goku up. Turning him at all angles and examining him.

"WHAT THE HELL? KAKAROT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?" Vegeta screamed out.

"Owwwww Vegeta what are you talking about?" Goku scanned his body. He blushed. He was naked. And small. Wait, small?

Goku screamed out. "VEGETA AHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" He clung onto Vegeta's arms.

Goku's eyes suddenly widened. He knew this. The sky went black. That means Shenron was defiantly called, and who would call Shenron. Trunks and Goten. They said they were going to revive a couple of friends. No they didn't. Looks like they had something else in mind.

Meanwhile Vegeta was panicking. Small Kakarot. Kid Kakarot. What was he supposed to do? Vegeta still held Goku at arms length basically just staring at the small child. Goku shivered. Cold. Goku was cold; he was bare. Vegeta walked over to Goku's clothes and wrapped him in them. He stopped shivering.

Goku looked up at Vegeta. "Vegeta I know who did this."

Vegeta looked at Goku as well. "Who Kakarot? Who did it?"

"Trunks and Goten."

Vegeta looked baffled. "What? What do the brats have anything to do with this?

"They said they were going to Shenron to wish back a couple of friends who died… but as you can see I think they made a different wish."

Vegeta growled. Those brats did this. He wrapped his arm around Goku's stomach and lifted him.

"Kakarot you can't fly or sense ki can you?"

"No, I'm back to what I was 30 years it ago, except I still have my brain power." Goku laughed a bit.

Vegeta smirked. "Yeah brain power right." Vegeta started to fly off the ground.

"Now let's get those brats. Now, I have to deal with you."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever Vegeta."

And they flew off to take revenge on their sons. Or rather Vegeta will. Goku found this as a perfect opportunity to finally get closer to Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I'm back with a third chapter! With school and all it's hard to find time to write this other than the weekend! And for my last chapter I must apologize, I said there were 6 Dragon Balls, when there are obviously 7! That's what writing 'till 3 in the morn does to you! I'm sorry folks! Now enough with my rambling and on with the story!

Vegeta flew through the skies, all the while picking up on Trunk's energy. He heard a whimper. Vegeta craned his head down to look at the small child he held by the stomach at his side.

Goku's eyes were closed. Being in the sky with almost no trace of the power he used to have been scaring him a little. It all counted on whether Vegeta decided to drop him or not. He tried the best he could to cling onto Vegeta's arms.

Vegeta's face softened. _Kakarot looks so helpless and… fragile. _With a groan Vegeta pulled Goku up to his chest and so Goku's face was buried at the crook of Vegeta's neck and shoulder.

Goku inwardly beamed. He wrapped his small childlike arms around the prince's neck. Vegeta rolled his eyes. It's not like anybody could see him all the way up here in the sky with so called Kakarot in his arms. Vegeta blushed as he made a mental picture of full sized Goku held tightly in his arms staring up at the prince with those round, innocent chocolate eyes.

The small child was grinning against the skin of Vegeta's neck but he really wanted to scream out in joy. So Vegeta really did care then?

"Hey Vegeta?"

"Hn."

"So since you're a lot older than me now, will you let me call you Nii-san or Aniki?" He asked Vegeta hopefully.

Vegeta gave Goku a horrific look. "Absolutely not!" He grabbed Goku and held him at arms length. Goku pouted and gave Vegeta his best puppy dog eyes. He saw a vein bulge at the corner of the angry prince's forehead.

"Kakarot…" He gave a growl.

"Please?" He whined then held out his hands and kept up the puppy dog eyes and the pout to create one of the most pitiful scenes Vegeta ever saw.

"Fine" He basically spat out.

"AWESOME!" Goku leaped out of Vegeta's arms and for a second Vegeta was worried. That is until Goku wrapped his arms back around his neck and nuzzled into him.

"Ugh," Vegeta groaned then after a few seconds he smirked. "Found them."

Goku's voice was muffled by Vegeta's neck. "Our sons?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Who else, Frieza?"

Goku smirked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Alright now let's get those brats."

He flew down to where he saw two bodies laying on a barren field.

(-)

Goten and Trunks were comfortably resting on the ground, content with their work. They both snickered.

"Hey Trunks."

"Yeah?"

"My dad must be really annoying right now."

Trunks chuckled loudly. "You bet!"

They say a figure in the sky. Coming closer and closer to them.

"Uhhh Goten?"

Then they felt a WHOOSH of wind, they looked up to see a particular spiky haired saiyan standing in front of them, scowl ever present on his face, and something still holding his neck was…?

"Dad did you kidnap a child, what are you planning to do with him" Trunks looked at his father with a weird face.

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "You…You… I'M NO FUCKING PEDOPHILE!" He grabbed Goku under his armpits and waved him in front of Goten and Trunks. "THIS IS KAKAROT YOU IDIOT BOY!"

Goten blinked, looking at the boy that looked almost exactly like him. "Dad?"

Goku held up his hand and grinned. "Hi son!"

"Wha-wha-what happened?" Goten looked his father up and down which wasn't hard since he was the same size as himself now.

Vegeta gave him the most hardcore Death Glare anyone could receive.

Goten visibly flinched. "What's happened Vegeta?" He asked again

Snap went Vegeta's mind.

"YOU ARE SERIOUSLY FUCKING TELLING ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID?" He screamed at the two-demi saiyans.

By this time Goku was already on the ground, watching the whole scene unfold before him. He poked Vegeta's leg and he looked down at the child Goku, who was clinging to his adult clothes. Vegeta face softened entirely. _How come I can't get mad at him? He just looks so helpless…_

"Vegeta…" He whispered. Vegeta felt a pang in his heart. "I can handle this."

Vegeta nodded slowly.

Goku walked up to Goten still clinging on to his clothes. He was at eye length with his son.

"You didn't use the wish to revive your friends did you?" He whispered in a hushed tone, obviously so Vegeta couldn't hear.

Goten looked at his 'Dad'. "Yeah," He whispered in the same tone. "I'm sorry Dad."

"But why did you do it?"

"I-I didn't mean to Dad… It is a big mistake!" He looked around, eyes looking at Trunks then Vegeta. He grabbed his Dad's arm and pulled him farther away from Vegeta, farther into the field. Vegeta raised a suspicious eyebrow.

He began to talk again. "Listen."

Goku nodded.

"I'm so sorry Dad! We… were just tired of Vegeta and his bossiness! So… we decided to make a wish. A wish to get you know, revenge! So we wished… you would be the way you were 30 years ago… but only personality wise! We didn't know you would change into a small kid!" Goten said exasperated.

Goku reached out a small hand and rubbed Goten's head. Normally Goten would've flinched because his Dad used force when he did it. But now, there was barely any strength in the hand. Goten must have been 10x more powerful than his father right now.

Goten immediately felt guilty. All that power his Dad worked years and years to gain. And it's gone in a spilt second. What kind of son was he? He felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

Goku smiled. "It's ok Goten, I'm not mad. In fact I'm really happy right now!"

Goten looked up and gave a confused look.

The small child leaned into Goten's ear and whispered. "Look, this is the perfect opportunity for me to get closer to Vegeta! I don't think he likes me very much yet, but when I'm done we'll be very good friends!" Goku gave a toothy grin.

The demi saiyan smiled softly. Of course, this was his dad. Wanting to be friends with everyone he met, no matter if they didn't like him or not. "Okay, then I better tell you. You have 6 months. And then you will turn back to normal."

"That's perfect! Enough time for me to work my magic! Now watch this, I'll handle Vegeta." Goku gave a sly smile.

Goten tilted his head to the side and gave a confused look. Goku turned around and looked at Vegeta. What happened next gave Goten and Trunks a surprise.

Goku ran to Vegeta and jumped, latching his arms around Vegeta's neck and nuzzling him. "Aniki!"

Trunks and Goten's jaw dropped. Aniki?

Vegeta had a bright blush across his cheeks, but didn't say anything. Well that is until Goku looked up at him with his big eyes.

"What Kakarot?" He managed to say.

"Anikiii! It was all a big mistake! They didn't mean to do it." Goku chirped with a smile.

Vegeta looked at him as if he were crazy. "Mistake? Kakarot! They turned you into a pint-sized brat and you're going to let them get away with it?" But before Goku could speak Vegeta interrupted. "No, because I AM going to do something about it!"

Vegeta was about to walk up to the two confused saiyans when he saw Goku's puppy dog eyes combined with the pout.

"Please Aniki?" Oh gods if Goku keeps this up he won't be able to do anything.

He growled. "Fine!" He looked at Trunks almost murderously. "But the brat is still banned from the DS shit."

Trunks looked at his father, then Goku and then the gears in his head started working. Ohoh? His Dad had a weakness did he? And it was Goku? Quite amusing. He was going to keep this interesting fact in mind until later.

So he feigned a disappointed look. "Yes, Father…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and then looked at Goku, still clutching his neck, He seemed to be doing that a lot today, holding him by the neck and getting close. "Kakarot, you will tell me the rest of the story in a little bit. For now the brats need to get home."

He received a nod from the small child.

The prince turned his gaze to the kids. "You two," They were expected to receive a yelling but instead he took a deep breath. "Better get home and not do anything else. I can still track your ki." He growled and then narrowed his eyes at them.

The two saiyans got into a mock solute. "Yes sir!" And they flew off until there were nothing but a speck in the sky, and then nothing.

He looked down at the smiling full-bloodied saiyan and Goku was staring right back at him. The position was kind of awkward to Vegeta. His arm has somehow moved under Goku's legs and holding him, so Goku was in a sitting position on Vegeta's arms, his own arms still wrapped around Vegeta's neck.

It kind of looked like a father holding his child. Vegeta started to move downwards-bringing Goku with him. Vegeta was now sitting on the ground, cross-legged with Goku across from him, in the same position. Goku now found a way to wrap his cloths around his small figure with out them falling off, but only his bottom half.

"Okay Kakarot, what in the hell happened for them to do this to you?"

Goku sighed. "Well… this morning Trunks told me they were going to get the Dragon Balls to make a wish to revive some friends who died in a fight. So I thought "ok nothing wrong with that". So when we were out sparring they made the wish but… apparently they had different intentions."

Vegeta growled.

Goku put up his hands. "Hold on 'Geta!"

The prince flinched at hearing his 'pet name' but decided this was not the time to stand up and yell at the small Goku. So the prince just nodded slowly.

"Ok so they wanted revenge… on you… see umm they didn't like you always screaming at them and stuff so… the wished me like this… but they meant for me to still have my adult body but apparently they wished it wrong… it takes 6 months for me to turn back to normal."

Vegeta growled once again. Those brats. "Well isn't there someway for you to return back to normal? What about the Namekian Dragon Balls? "

He shook his head. "Bulma doesn't get back for another 2 months and when she does get back she won't have enough time to build another space ship advanced enough to fly all the way to New Namek."

Vegeta smacked his hand to his face. This was going to be the longest 6 months he was ever going to face.

He removed his hand, which revealed a large read spot on his forehead. He heard Goku giggle. He couldn't help but smile just a little.

Goku stopped as a chilling wind blew around them. He immediately hugged himself. Vegeta without thinking first, reached over to Goku grabbed him by the waist and lifted him to sit in his lap. Goku latched on to Vegeta's blue spandex.

Vegeta stared down at the small child before him. _What the hell am I doing?_ He seemed completely entranced. Just staring at Goku's small body hanging on to him. _Oh shit. _He lifted Goku once again, this time keeping him at arms length.

"Ugh, c'mon Kakarot, we can't go anywhere with you dressed like that. With no ki to warm yourself, you'll freeze to death." Vegeta stated matter-of-factly.

Goku nodded. He stretched out his hands. "Help me then Aniki."

Vegeta's heart gave another distinctive pang. Oh if Goku knew what he was doing to him…

"Fine then, but we have to go back to Capsule Corp. to get some money, I don't have any on me right now and I need to get changed."

Goku nodded but then remembered something. "Umm Vegeta? Can we visit Chi-Chi first? I don't want to get her worried." By this time the sun was close to setting, funny they didn't notice 'till now.

Vegeta mentally rolled his eyes. _Great it's too late to go to a store and get some clothes. And Kakarot looks freezing, Capsule Corp is closer than his house. He has no choice than to visit his mate in the morning. _

Vegeta was about to open his mouth to say something but he head soft snoring. He looked at Goku and saw that he was softly snoring in Vegeta's grip. Vegeta twitched.

"Only you Kakarot, only you," He sighed. "Fine looks like I HAVE to bring you back to my place don't I?" His answer was more snoring. "Of course I do."

And with that Vegeta took off to the sky. He no longer held Goku at arms length, which he was so used to doing now. But cradling him as if he were a baby. Vegeta shook his head a bit. "I've grown soft. When did I care so much about Kakarot? It's starting to creep even me out." He mumbled to himself.

After 30 minutes of flying his eyes set on Capsule Corp. He swooped down and made a landing. Sleeping Goku still in his arms, he walked in Capsule Corp. Trunks should be asleep and Goten should have found a way to have snuck into his house without his mom knowing.

He walked around the gigantic house. Which room should he put Kakarot in? He settled for the room 3 doors away from his own. Just because it was the smallest and he didn't want Goku to ruin any of the big rooms.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was being soft again. Damn Earth. Vegeta walked up to the room and opened the door with his free hand; the other one of course was carrying Goku.

He settled Goku into the bed. And looked at him. He was entranced again. _He looks really peaceful…_ his mind went blank as he stared down at the angelic face. Without thinking he slowly leaned down. His face was just inches from Goku's. But suddenly he shot up, finally realizing what he was about to do.

He backed away slowly from the bed. _I-I can't believe I was going to…_He put his hands over his mouth and ran to his room and locked the door. He collapsed on his bed and groaned. What the hell was he thinking?

Vegeta rolled and laid on his back to stare at the ceiling. Hell, he knew he was acting really weird today but… seriously what was wrong with him? He slammed his face in his pillow. He was no pedophile. Maybe just the thought of Goku being so helpless and small and cute… He mentally screamed. He needed to destroy something. Like, right now.

(-)

"Vegetaaaaaa" Goku moaned. He tangled his fingers in Vegeta's hair. Vegeta was licking and nipping his small chest. Vegeta looked up and smirked. He leaned up and started licking Goku's neck, slowly and teasingly as one hand traveled down to Goku's hips and held them down.

_"Ah!" Vegeta's other hand grabbed his small erection, rubbing the head while still licking Goku's neck. Goku's hands left Vegeta's hair and traveled down to rest on his shoulders. Vegeta's mouth slowly left his neck and started nipping down and stopped at his navel, where he dipped his tongue in._

_ Goku's back arched. Suddenly Vegeta's tongue left and his hands left Goku's hips and aching cock. Goku whined at the loss. But Vegeta grabbed Goku hips again and pulled him into his lap. Their bare erections rubbed against each other. Vegeta gave out a feral growl._

_ "Kakarot…" He groaned leaning down to capture Goku's lips._

_ "Vegeta" He moaned breathlessly against Vegeta._

_ Vegeta grabbed Goku's hips again and positioned him right above his cock all the while still kissing him. He slowly led Goku down…_

Goku woke up with a jolt. He looked around and saw he wasn't out side with Vegeta anymore, he was in a room at Capsule Corp. Vegeta must've brought him here when he fell asleep. Speaking of Vegeta… Goku blushed. What was with that dream he had? He looked around again. This was just a side effective of being in a different body wasn't it? Yeah that was it! That's why he was thinking like this!

Goku chuckled weakly but then looked down to see he was wet. _Great._ He walked into the bathroom and wiped himself off with the remainder of his dry clothes. Gods what was wrong with him? How could he think of Vegeta like that? He loved Chi-Chi…right? Goku finished and decided since he had no extra clothes to slip back into the bed naked.

Goku crawled back into the bed, happy that the sheets were not wet. He had just one thought before he drifted of to sleep. He sure hoped that Vegeta didn't find him like this in the morning.

(-)

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeee- Crash! Goten sat up groggily and stared at yet another broken alarm clock. Oh Gods, his mom was going to kill him. He turned his head to the side and screamed. He was face-to-face with his mother's face.

"Mom!"

"Goten!" She said a little angrily.

Goten gulped. "Hi Mom."

"Where is your father?" This time with very little anger in her voice, but worry.

"He-He's with Vegeta." Not a total lie. His Dad's words rang in his ears._ Look, this_ _is the perfect opportunity for me to get closer to Vegeta! I don't think he likes me very much yet, but when I'm done we'll be very good friends!_

"Oh really?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah! He wants to get closer to Vegeta!" He smiled.

"Oh! Well that's good!" Chi-Chi smiled also. "Oh… he didn't bring back groceries."

"Err…I'll pick up some today Mom."

"Ooo! Thank you Goten!" She hugged her son then happily skipped downstairs to do chores.

Goten let out a sigh. "Oh boy."

Awwwwww am I cruel for ending it there? Well I'm tired! I wrote this chappie all in one day! A school day! I should be studying and doing my reports but I wrote this for you guys! Please wait until this weekend or next week for next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! And TamyTheAnimeLover is back with a new installment of Little Kid, Big Problem! Now I have said in my summary that this IS a yaoi fanfic! So if you don't like it please don't read thank you! I know this story must suck. It's my first try at an actual multi-chapter story! I thank my readers who bear with me enough to keep watch on this story so now on to the actual story.

Goku opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He raised his arms above his head and stretched. Good, Good. He didn't have any more dreams. He smiled. It was just a side affect! He knew he shouldn't have thought much of it.

The small full-bloodied saiyan jumped off of the bed and he felt cold. Goku's left eye twitched. Ok, this was getting real annoying. Not having enough ki to even warm himself when even a small patch of his skin was revealed.

Goku looked around the room. Last night he didn't think of searching the room for extra clothes. He was dead-beat tired and his dream had been distracting also. He paced around the room. He saw a dresser and went over to it. But when he opened it up, there was nothing.

He mentally groaned. Not even a towel. He started pacing again out of frustration. What should he do now? He took a glance at the digital clock placed conveniently on a desk next to the king sized bed. 7:27 am, Vegeta should be awake. He must be raiding the fridge by now, Goku suddenly stopped. Vegeta better had saved some food for him!

After pacing around again for a couple of seconds, Goku stopped again but this time…

"I NEED TO GO USE THE BATHROOM!" Goku screamed out, brought his hands down to cover his still naked crotch and practically jumped into the bathroom.

Once he ran into the bathroom he stopped. Eyes were slowly widening. Mouth falling. He, Son Goku, was faced with the horrors of all horrors. "Oh dear Dende Whyyyy?"

The toilet was at least 6 inches above his waistline. His left eye twitched as realization fell upon him.

During Capsule Corp. construction some idiot managed to get the measurements for the toilet wrong. So that it would be too high for children of his age to use. Of course that didn't prove to be much of a problem until Trunks came, then they had to lower the toilet in Trunk's room and the one downstairs in the hallway to the proper height.

Goku twitched again realizing Bulma saw no need to make the same corrections for the other toilets. He tried to jump up to the toilet's height but could not reach. So out of pure desperation…

(-)

Vegeta was downstairs sitting at the dinning table, stuffing his face with a couple of biscuits. Then chugging down a whole gallon of milk. Out of habit he stared around to see if anyone was looking. People always questioned how an adult man could still drink whole milk, rather than lattes and coffee. He was halfway of gulping down another gallon of milk until…

"VEGETAAAAAAAA!"

The prince in surprise immediately spat out his milk, doing a perfect spit-take. He wiped the milk from his face with his gloved hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT KAKAROT?" He screamed back in the same tone.

"VEGETA! TOILET! TOO LOW!" Goku screamed out trying to get Vegeta to understand what the problem was before his bladder exploded.

Vegeta smirked, obviously amused. Ah yes, Bulma had told him about that problem, or rather went around the house mumbling, "stupid fucking contractors."

"NO WAY IN HECK KAKAROT!" He knew he was being mean to the small child, but not being able to see Goku's face he was just imagining he was dealing with full size Goku. Ah, now there was less guilt.

(-)

"ARGH VEGETA!" Goku quickly looked around to see anything he can have his release in. (A.N I'm having so much fun writing this.)

Goku jumped up and down and saw his answer. The bathtub. How could he not see it before? Oh yeah because he DESPERATLY NEEDED TO PEE. Goku ran up to the bathtub, jumped on the ledge and let go.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Goku smiled contently.

When he was done, Goku turned on the water for the bathtub and washed the substance away.

Goku growled. Vegeta was going to pay. And he was going to pay dearly. Goku grinned. He looked around the bathroom and saw a towel hanging from a rack and wrapped it around his small waist. Goku flinched. There was a towel in HERE but now in the bedroom. He excited his room and headed down the stairs.

(-)

Downstairs Vegeta was done with his breakfast and was cleaning up the humongous mess he made in the kitchen. He was washing the dishes.

"Vegetaaaaa!" A voice called down from the stairs.

Vegeta looked up from his dishes and raised an eyebrow, that voice sounded too happy for the owner's own good.

"What Kakarot?"

Goku came down the stairs and into the kitchen with only a towel wrapped around his waist and a sweet smile on his face. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, trying to act suspicious rather than blushing.

"Aniki!"

Vegeta outwardly growled. Kakarot was playing the Aniki card. He was up to something.

"Again, WHAT?" He asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

Goku gave a ghost of a smirk before jumping at Vegeta, making him quickly put down his dishes and grab Goku by instinct. Goku nuzzled Vegeta's cheek, now playing the innocent little brother card.

"Aniki, you said yesterday that I would be able to see Chi-Chi and you would get me some new clothes!" Goku said happily.

Vegeta pushed the nuzzling Goku away and put him on the floor. Then scoffed. "Kakarot, we're buying clothes first, or would you rather walk around with a towel on your waist all day?" Vegeta smirked.

Goku pouted. "You're mean, Vegeta! Fine, can you take me clothes shopping?" He smiled sweetly again.

Vegeta was starting to get pissed at Goku's innocent act. "Tsk, I already said I would didn't I." It was more of a statement than a question.

Goku cheered and then jumped up to Vegeta again and positioned himself to sit around Vegeta's shoulders. His towel was falling a bit.

By the word of Dende, he swore he saw Vegeta blush.

"Vegeeeetaaa?"

"Go to Trunks, Now."

"Eh? Why?"

He received a growl in return and a very gruff response of. "He might have some clothes you can wear for now."

Goku shivered by the response of Vegeta's voice but took the hint and jumped off his shoulders only to adjust his towel and trample back up the stairs. Vegeta waited until he couldn't hear any more footsteps and he threw a dish down to the floor; which broke on contact and snarled.

"Damn you Kakarot…"

(-)

Music boomed throughout the not-so-particularly small room of Trunks. The demi saiyan bobbed his head back and forth to the wild beat of the music. But he didn't notice a pair of chocolate eyes watching him from the doorway.

"Um…"

Trunks paid no attention, too lost in the sounds coming from the boom box on his desk.

"Eh… Trunks?" The voice tried calling a little louder.

His eyes snapped open. He himself didn't even know he had them closed. At the doorway stood a small figure with wild hair. If Trunks knew better he would've thought it was Goten, but Goten was never shy about entering his room.

"Oh, hi Goku." Somewhat perplexed on why the former warrior was in his room.

"Um hi Trunks… err… do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Oh sure Goku, here I'll get some out of my closet."

"Thanks."

"No, Problem." Trunks walked into his closet and came back about 5 minutes later with a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Goku noticed that Trunks preferred plain clothes to wear when he's not in his training gi.

Which was odd, since he did have a mom who now owns a multi-millionaire company so why doesn't he want to wear extravagant clothing and eat… delicious… food… delectable meats and delicacies…

Goku shook his head to snap out of trance like state he was in. He felt a wet trail of drool slide down the corner of his mouth down to his chin.

"Uhhhhh." Trunks said.

Now it was Trunks turn to be confused. He had a raised eyebrow at Goku's weird behavior. The small saiyan immediately flushed scarlet, brought his hand up to his chin and wiped furiously.

"Eheh sorry! I kind of spaced out…" Goku added with a hand scratching the back of his head, Son fashion.

"That's alright… here," he handed Goku the clothes. "Don't ruin them too quickly." He gave a smile.

Goku grinned sheepishly, then muttered his thanks and went back to his room to change.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and smirked confidently. Vegeta may have grounded him but he just can't lie around and do nothing, he needed to get into mischief. Trunks hid his power level, opened his window and jumped out.

He was going to see Goten. There was something up with his dad, and he knew it. Even from his bedroom he felt Vegeta's ki flare up when Goku entered the kitchen. This technique was new to him but he could use it well enough.

Trunks began a sprint to the Son house. At his speed he will get there in about… five hours. He stopped mid track then slapped his hand to his face. Dang it! By then all the action will be over! _So…what should I do? Maybe if I let a LITTLE of my power leak out…_

Trunks finally gave a groan of defeat and let all his power loose. Flying at full speed into the thick woods, where he knew he would find his best friend. He figured he can deal with his dad later.

(-)

Goten entered his house with at least 15 shopping bags full of food slung over his small shoulder. He just came back from shopping since his dad was supposedly at Capsule Corp. Where else could he be?

He looked around the house and put the food in the kitchen. He then walked to the couch and plopped down letting out a sigh. He was bored and his dad had yet to tell him what he was planning between him and Vegeta.

Goten shifted his position so he was full on laying on the couch his face staring at the ceiling and one arm dangling from the side. He closed his eyes to try to sleep off the rest of the day, since that's what his mom is currently doing. With barely anyone home, what's the point of cleaning?

After a few more seconds of lying, his eyes snapped open. He felt a familiar ki coming straight for his house. Goten snapped up from the couch only to face plant himself on the floor. He groaned and then tried again. Hopping up and running to the window.

Goten looked out. Twisting his head at every possible angle to try to see what was coming his way. Making not so human noises while being able to twist and bend his head in not so human ways.

He finally spotted a dot in the distance. "Uwaaaah?"

A crash was hear outside and Goten immediately threw open the door to find the cause of the noise. His face turned from confused to pure joy when he saw whom it was.

There was Gohan, face in the mud with his rear sticking up in the air. Gohan pulled his head out of the dirt and gasped deeply. The mud was cutting up his air supply. "Whoo! It's- been a while since- I've flown!" He gasped out.

Gohan barely had enough time to stand up before Goten ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Nii-san!" Goten cried out, jumping up and down on his brother's chest.

"Oof! Hey squirt!" Gohan grinned ruffling his little brother's hair.

Goten looked up at his brother with a questioning look. He tilted his head to the side because he couldn't do the eyebrow stuff like Trunks and Vegeta could.

The elder gave a laugh. "Eh I just wanted to visit you and mom. I already asked Videl about it, she said it was fine so here I am for a week!"

Goten grinned and nodded happily.

"Alright squirt how about we go inside so I can wash this mud off?"

"Ok!" Goten chirped as he dragged his older brother inside.

Inside, Gohan went to the sink, got a towel soaked in water and wiped his face off. Then he did the same thing with his clothes, dabbing spots here and there. He looked at his clothes and concluded they looked acceptable.

"Hey Goten can I ask you something?" Gohan asked as he leaned on the counter.

Goten had a bad feeling. "Um, yeah Gohan?"

"Do you know where Dad is? I can't sense his ki at all," Gohan had a questioning look plastered on his face. "He has no reason to hide it from us does he?"

Goten's blood ran cold. _Oh no! What do I tell him? Should I lie? Or should I tell him… He has the right to know… it's not like he's going to tell or anything…_Goten decided he should tell his big brother about the incident with the Dragon Balls and the current situation… until…

He felt another familiar energy. This one he knew very well. Goten inwardly sighed. Saved! Trunks could explain it.

Gohan was looking at his younger brother, brows furrowed in confusion. Waiting for him to say his answer.

"Trunks!" Goten suddenly blurted out.

Gohan looked even more baffled for a nanosecond, until he could sense Trunks ki.

"Yeah but Goten-" Gohan managed to blurt out before Goten speed out the door.

When Goten reached his front lawn he looked up in the sky. There he was; it was Trunks waving at him with a smirk on his face. Goten sighed.

They were both on watch by Vegeta. Of course Vegeta didn't have to say it but if they got into any trouble… Goten groaned. They would have heck to pay. And right now it looks like Trunks WANTS to get into trouble.

As Trunks landed in front of Goten he ruffled Goten's head. "Yo, Goten."

"Alright Trunks what do you have in mind?" Goten sighed.

Trunks grinned. Goten knew him so well.

"I think your Dad's going somewhere with my Dad," Trunks began, his grin turning into a full-grown smirk. "Let's follow them."

"Eh? Follow them? But Trunks! Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if we get caught?" Goten tried to persuade his best friend. If Goten was the voice of reason, this was serious.

"IF we get got caught."

Goten was about to retort when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a still confused and slightly annoyed Gohan.

"Goten," Gohan sighed. "What's going on?"

Trunks looked at Gohan. "Oh hi Gohan-san."

"Umm Gohan I can explain it to you right now." Goten stuttered then gave his companion a desperate look.

Gohan saw this and looked at Trunks. "Guys I just want to know what's going on with my Dad."

"Well you see Gohan-san," Trunks began with a smirk. "It's like this."

(-)

Vegeta impatiently stomped up the stairs, emphasizing every single stomp to let out his annoyance. He stopped in front of the guest room he knew Goku was in and banged loudly on the door.

"Kakarot! Hurry up will you? We don't have all day!" Vegeta yelled through the not so thick door.

Inside Goku was on the bed; his elbows on his thighs and his hands were balled in fist under his chin. He heard Vegeta's voice but decided to ignore it for now. He needed to know what to do for his revenge.

Of course he's trying to get CLOSER to Vegeta but even Vegeta deserves payback once in a while too. He stood up quickly; an idea popped up in his head. This one all he needed to do was play the innocent little brother card. He grinned.

He crept to the door and slowly opened it. He forced a blush on his face and looked up at the prince.

"Sorry Vegeta Nii-san I'm slow at getting dressed." One of his balled hands was at the start of his neck, the other resting on his chest, creating the perfect image of an innocent child.

_Thump Thump_ came from the other's chest.

Vegeta's breath hitched in his throat and he looked at the small child. Goku looked so… so… cute! _What the fuck? CUTE? I didn't even know the cursed word was in my vocabulary! Kakarot cute- HAH!_

Goku was looking at the elder, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips; making sure Vegeta didn't catch it. His act was working he could tell. Whoever said Son Goku couldn't be mischievous?

"Let's just go Kakarot." Vegeta hissed out.

With that, Vegeta stomped away obviously more pissed. Goku giggled and followed Vegeta down the steps and out the door.

(-)

"YOU DID WHAT?" Gohan exclaimed as he stared at the younger demi saiyans.

"Gohan-san we didn't intend it to happen that way." Trunks calmly explained.

"Yes! But that doesn't change what you did!" Gohan suddenly went pale.

"Big brother? What's wrong?" Goten looked worriedly at his older brother.

Gohan turned to look at Goten his eyes widening with every second. "Goten, Trunks did you say he was with Vegeta?"

"Um yeah why?" Trunks tilted his head.

"WHAT? WHY? Well he's with Vegeta! In kid form! Are you not afraid if Vegeta's going to murder him or not?" Gohan exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air for extra affect.

"Not at all." Trunks confirmed with a smirk on his face.

Gohan stopped and stared at trunks. "Eh?"

"Dad," his smirk grew wider. "Has a soft spot for Mr. Goku."

Gohan continued staring, looking much like a brain-dead teenager, which was something, he was not.

"Yeah Nii-san when he's around Dad he just acts all weird and stuff and he always acts nicer to us."

"That's because my Dad likes your Dad." Trunks commented.

"L-Like?" Gohan stuttered.

"Yeah, Gohan-san I thought you were smart, it's really obvious."

"Trunks… remember he wasn't here when it all happened…" Goten tried to reason.

"Well then, Gohan-san just needs to see for himself."

"Wait… you don't mean… awww no Trunks!" Goten groaned, Trunks was not giving up.

Gohan shook his head and looked at Trunks. "You mean?"

Trunks smiled. "Yep! You can come with us to see what our fathers are doing."

The eldest made an uncertain face. "I'm not so sure… I think I agree with Goten on this."

"You guys are no fun, c'mon aren't you curious? In the least bit?" Trunks asked, still trying.

"Well I am curious…" Gohan pondered. "Ok I'll go." Trunks cheered and pumped his fist in the air. "But only because I want to see what's going on!" Gohan reaffirmed.

Goten let out a tired sigh. "If Gohan is going I guess I'll go…"

"Alright! Let's go then…" He trailed off.

"What is it Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Our ki," Trunks explained. "Vegeta would be able to sense it."

"We could take Bulma's helicopter, I'm sure she won't mind since she taught Trunks how to use it." Goten suggested.

Trunks grinned. "That's a GREAT idea! Let's just hurry up and fly quickly back to Capsule Corp. and then conceal our energy when I pilot the helicopter."

"Sounds good to me." Gohan shrugged.

The three blasted off into the sky and headed to Capsule Corp.

(-)

Vegeta snarled, as he turned around in mid-flight, almost dropping the small child he was holding.

Goku squealed and looked at his companion. "What is it Vegeta?"

"Your brats and my brat are going to Capsule Corp." Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? Gohan too?" Goku guessed since Vegeta used "brats" instead of the usual "brat".

He received a curt nod in response. "What the hell are they up to?" Vegeta shook his head and turned around, continuing to go to their destination. "No matter I will deal with them later."

Goku chuckled. Vegeta would always be Vegeta. He went over his plan one last time before he saw the mall come in sight.

As Vegeta touched down in the parking lot for the mall, Goku jumped onto Vegeta's head, sitting on his shoulders. Vegeta walked to the mall entrance growling at the people who were pointing at him and screaming. He couldn't blame them much. It's not everyday a human being gets to see a person flying.

"Kakarot get off of my head." Vegeta directed his growl towards Goku.

"No Nii-san I like the view up here!" Goku giggled, deciding now was the time for his plan to start. Which was: act super innocent and cute and make Vegeta embarrassed in public. It might sound lame, but he has the perfect scenario for it.

Vegeta's growled turned louder as a few teenage girls who passed by them giggled and made "awing" sounds.

This is why Vegeta HATED the mall. The stupid females of the planet always came up to him asking if his muscles "were real" and poking his chest and commenting how strong he looked.

Other times they would just stare at him and ask if he was married. As soon as he said, "Used to be" they would smile or wink and give him their number, which he would burn up with a ki ball later.

As if on cue a woman in her mid-twenties came over and smiled brightly at Vegeta. _Hmph Kakarot's smile looks better._ He blushed immediately when he had the thought. The woman thought he blushed for her and grinned.

"Hello there." She chirped.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, blush now gone.

Unaffected by Vegeta's nonchalance she continued.

"Name's Susan, yours?" She smiled again and whipped her probably not natural blonde hair.

Vegeta looked at her and sneered. "None of your business woman."

Goku suddenly popped up from behind Vegeta's head. "Hello miss! Who are you?" Goku asked cutely.

Susan turned to Goku and frowned. "Shush up brat or I'll shush you up myself, I'm doing something." She threatened and then turned back to Vegeta with a smile plastered back on her face.

Goku sniffled and his shoulders sunk. Vegeta took note and took a step threateningly at the woman. Instincts suddenly taking charge.

"Ooo going a little fast are we?" Susan chirped.

"Listen here woman!" Vegeta practically yelled in her face.

Susan turned a little pale and gulped.

"If you know what's good for you," He held up a fist. "You better leave, NOW."

The blonde haired woman shivered and ran away fearing for her life. Vegeta felt Goku brighten up and hug him around his neck. "Thanks Nii-san."

Vegeta grunted his response. Why did he get so defensive? Over Goku? _I need to get checked out by a doctor…_

Goku leaned against Vegeta's head unconsciously. When he got threatened he actually got scared. He never got scared. But as soon as Vegeta took the first step towards the woman he knew he would be fine.

Goku was seriously confused. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do, ALMOST.

(-)

"Incoming!" Trunks yelled out the open door to civilians walking on the mall parking lot.

"Trunks! Not so roughly!" Gohan yelled holding on to his little brother for dear life.

"I don't care Gohan-san! We're already so behind! They must be halfway done with shopping by now!" Trunks yelled back.

10 minutes earlier Trunks announced that he sensed his father's and Goku's energy at the nearest mall and immediately speed as quickly as one could when piloting a helicopter to said mall.

Now, he was terrorizing the poor innocent people who happen to be in the helicopter's path.

Screams and shouts could be heard from below as the humans scrambled like ants running away from the approaching threat.

CRASH!

Trunks, Goten and Gohan jumped out of the helicopter. Goten, falling to the ground kissing it. Gohan ended up falling to the ground and lying there for a few minutes. Then, he convinced his body to stand up and pull Goten along with him.

As Gohan looked to find Trunks, he found him staring at the Capsule Corp. helicopter, which has landed on 3 cars. Trunks had his hands on his hips and turned to the crowd surrounding them.

"Alright," He began. "Whose cars are these? Raise your hands." Trunks pointed a thumb at the 3 smashed cars behind him.

Two men in the crowd meekly raised their hands and one woman. They were stunned to see a small child piloting a helicopter.

Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out three humongous stacks of cash. You would've have to count it at least 30 times before finally deciding on the correct amount it was.

The lavender haired boy walked up to the first man, gave him the money and did the same with the other man and woman. "That should cover the damage." He then began to walk to the mall's entrance.

Trunks looked back at the men and woman staring with mouths agape at the money and then the boy.

He smirked. "Keep the change."

Even Gohan and Goten had to stare wide-eyed at their enormously rich friend.

"Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Hm?" Was the reply.

"D-Do you always carry that much cash around with you?" He asked holding up a shaking finger at Trunks.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "That?" He scoffed. "That's just my allowance for the month." He laughed and continued his walk into the mall.

Gohan looked blankly at the small boy who had much, much more money then he did and followed him into the mall. Goten followed with the same expression.

(-)

Goku ran into the small shop looking around as if he were in a candy store. Vegeta just watched highly amused.

"Nii-san! There are gi's everywhere!" Goku exclaimed looking around and tugging at different ones.

He ran to the different areas of the store and looked at the colorful fighting outfits. Vegeta went to this mall because he usually came here to buy his spandex suits.

Vegeta went to the "kids" section of the store. Picked out a random gi that looked like Goku's size and walked up to the small child.

"Come on Kakarot let's get you in this fucking thing to see if it fits." Vegeta reached out his hands to grab Goku to bring him into the dressing room so he could probably wrestle Goku in the gi.

But at that moment Goku suddenly gave out a blood-curling scream that made Vegeta instantly pull back his hands and bring them up to cup his poor ears.

What made the elder saiyan more confused is that Goku ran into a nearby dressing room and locked the door.

Vegeta looked around to only find men and woman staring at him with wide eyes, some of the woman holding their children close to them; the father of the children stepped in front of their wife's defensively.

The prince gave a horrified look and shook his head form left to right quickly and then ran to the dressing room Goku was in and knocked loudly.

"Kakarot!" He hissed. "Let me in! The humans think I'm a rapist!" he whispered so only Goku could hear.

_And that's what I want them to think. _Goku snickered. Revenge was sweet. He pressed his back against the door.

Vegeta looked around at the horrified humans; who clearly had taken the whole situation the wrong way. He knew he had to clear this all up. So he took a deep breath and…

"Kakarot… come out! N-n-" Vegeta stammered with the word. "N-Nii-san is right here!"

As soon as Goku heard Vegeta, his eyes widened and his mouth couldn't help turning into a big grin, and he also couldn't help but unlocking the door and jumping into the prince's arms. The elder just looked stunned, plain stunned.

Goku turned to the crowd of people and pulled the most innocent face anyone child could muster. He jumped onto Vegeta's shoulders and waved at the crowd of people.

"I'm sorry misses and misters! I saw something scary and it freaked me out, but Nii-san made it al better!" He then plopped down back on the floor.

The crowd of people seemed to stare a little longer until all the females ran up to mini Goku.

"He's so adorable!" One woman gushed.

"How old are you dear?" Another one asked.

Goku held up 8 fingers and stared at the women with innocent wide eyes. That did it. All the females went into a choir of "awwws!"

Vegeta and the males in the store looked at the females with a blank face. Vegeta ripped off the security tag on the gi for Goku, threw it somewhere, put the gi in his shirt, picked Goku up and walked out of the store. Doing all of these with a blank face.

(-)

Gohan watched in amazement, as Vegeta carried his father out of the store. The gang of 3 was hiding behind a couple of potted trees and bushes. Slowly Gohan turned his head to face the brain of the operation.

Trunks looked up from picking his nails and stared at the older. "Well?"

"V-Vegeta- he- called himself Dad's Nii-san!" Gohan sputtered out. "He-He carried him, CARRIED HIM out of the store! And you don't find this weird at all?" Gohan by now was almost screaming. It was just too weird for him. Dende please help him.

"Not at all," Trunks mused. "See my Dad likes your Dad simply as that." Trunks stated before going back to picking his fingernails, giving the impression he was bored but he was actually enjoying watching the older saiyan freak out.

"Gohan, calm down it's not too weird!" Goten tried to soothe his sibling. "I mean Dad's pulling a innocent act, anyone could easily fall for it!"

"No, no no! This is different! This is Ve-geta!" Gohan emphasized Vegeta's name for extra effect. "The saiyan who is always the following," Gohan started. "Indifferent, a huge pain in the ass, self absorbed, emotionless and many, many more I can not even list."

"Gohan-san, I don't know why it's so hard for you to believe but I'm going to continue following them, just for my entertainment." Trunks stated as he stood up and followed the direction his father headed.

Gohan stopped and stared at the young demi saiyan's retreating form. "Goten." he blinked once, twice.

Goten looked up from the floor which he had suddenly had found interesting and looked at his brother. "Yeah?"

"Trunks is looking and acting more like Vegeta every single day." He shuddered. "It's kind of creepy, he just said "for my entertainment", he actually gets a kick out of this?"

"Yeah well," Goten shrugged. "The apple does not fall far from the tree."

The elder demi saiyan chuckled. "You got that right," He sighed. "Let's just follow him before he gets bored and takes the helicopter and leaves us to deal with "Your Highness". Gohan said sarcastically.

Goten let out a small chuckle and followed the way Trunks headed, Gohan following close behind.

(-)

Goku was comfortably relaxing on the top of Vegeta's head. Which he decided is now his favorite place to be while in this form. His eyes were closed and his faced looked like it was going to stay into a permanent grin.

He might have gone too far with the whole incident in the store earlier. _Hey Vegeta's been insulting me for years he deserves it! _ He reassured himself with a smile. He playfully started humming and patting the prince's head.

Below Goku, the prince was silently fuming. _How dare he humiliate me in front of those pathetic earthlings! _He lowly growled. _Weakling of a child or not, Kakarot has absolutely no right! _He practically shook in anger.

From above Goku could now sense the prince's shaking. He comfortably rubbed Vegeta's tense shoulders trying to get him to calm down.

"Geta… are you ok?" He asked, voice soft.

A moment passed and then he heard a sigh from Vegeta.

"Fine Kakarot." Vegeta mumbled.

The smaller full-blooded saiyan smiled. At least he got to help Vegeta feel better. He began to stare up at the ceiling of the mall. _Where are we going now?_ His question was answered when Vegeta walked into a children's clothing store.

_ Oh yeah I need some normal clothes. _He jumped down onto the ground and looked around. Everything looked so… kiddy.

Goku giggled a little at his choice of wording. _Heheh I guess it fits this body to have a childish vocabulary._

The small child glanced around the store again, this time taking in the customers. _Hmm ... Mostly females… who said my plan was over? Vegeta can't get anymore mad than he already is. _

Goku ran over to a nearby woman looking at baby overalls. He pulled on her long knee length skirt. He then looked up at her and gave a toothy grin. "Hello miss."

The woman immediately dropped the pair of overalls she was holding and clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Why aren't YOU the cutest thing ever to walk the earth!" She picked Goku up and started bouncing him up and down in her arms while Goku was feigning laughter.

At a distance Vegeta was watching with squinted eyes and bared teeth, growling softly. He didn't know HOW or WHY but the scene he was watching greatly disturbed him.

Without thinking, Vegeta angrily stomped over to the lady and snatched Goku away from her. The woman looked confused for a second but she saw Vegeta and smiled again.

"Oh! Is this your son? He's so adorable!"

Vegeta blushed a deep scarlet. His son? He was about to retort when the woman shook her head.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! You look so young, you must be his brother then!"

Goku, on cue turned his body around and hugged Vegeta around his neck. "Nii-san!"

The woman clapped lightly. "Oh I was right! So adorable!" She gushed.

At that exact moment Vegeta decided he wasn't going to come back to the mall for a very long time. Because once the woman got the sentence out, a crowd of women flocked around him all trying to sneak a peak at "little brother loves big brother".

"You boys look very close!" One shouted.

"How old is he?" Another asked.

They continued to bombard him with questions and comments on how apparently adorable they looked. And he couldn't escape even if he wanted to; they had him trapped at all sides.

He stayed perfectly calm, thinking that if he just ignored them and kept Goku away from them, they would get bored or give up. Vegeta froze completely as he saw a pair of hands reach through the crows to try and hold Goku.

"He's so cute, can I hold him?" The woman cooed.

Before his mind can reason with him, his instincts once again took over, he turned his body completely around and held Goku in his arms like a protective mother would.

Vegeta gave a deep warning growl to the surrounding females, automatically deciding that it was enough. The crowd instantly backed off. Vegeta, still holding Goku went over to a rack of clothes, took some in Goku's size and went over to the counter to pay.

Goku was more than confused. He was practically being squeezed against Vegeta's chest. He watched as Vegeta slammed the Capsule Corp. credit card onto the counter to pay, watch the clerk hesitantly ring up his items, give him a bag with Goku's clothes and walk out of the store.

(-)

"Hurry! Let's go!" Gohan yelled at Trunks from the back seats of the helicopter.

Trunks covered his left ear with his left hand, while using the other one to lift the helicopter off the ground and take off. "Gee, Gohan-san you're pretty loud."

1 minute earlier the demi saiyans noticed Vegeta's protective outburst and ran out of the mall. A gut feeling telling all of them he was done with the mall and it's people, and it they got caught they had hell to pay.

"Back to Capsule Corp.?" Goten yelled out over the loud noises emanating from the copter blades.

From the front seat, Trunks gave a curt nod. He turned the copter around until it was in the direction of Capsule Corp.

In the backseat Gohan was quietly looking down at his thumbs and he sighed. Seriously started to regret why he came in the first place. He came to get answers, not get more confused. He let out another sigh.

"Whoa-ho-ho Mr. Sigh, what's the big deal back there." Trunks called out teasingly.

Gohan smiled a little. "Nothing, just confused."

Trunks let out an overly dramatic sigh, copying Gohan from earlier, then smirked. "About what?"

Gohan groaned. "About Vegeta, about my dad, how they are acting, just everything!" He nearly shouted but covered his mouth when he noticed his little brother sleeping next to him.

Trunks looked liked he was thinking for a minute before finally answering. "Well maybe this is normal."

The eldest looked up. "Huh?"

"Mom used to tell me all the time that when I was a baby my father was always over-protective of me for absolutely no reason, even if there was no threat." He paused. "Maybe it's just a saiyan instinct, I always feel protective over Goten." He looked at the sleeping boy with a small smile.

"So, I really think you have nothing to worry about Gohan-san, because maybe Dad's just protective over Goku because he's the last full-blooded saiyan and he's even more vulnerable in this state, then any other. Or just because it's in his nature to be protective" Trunks finished with a sincere smile to Gohan.

Gohan was still; processing what Trunks had tried to explain to him. After a few more minutes of silence, Gohan's stoic face formed into a small smile.

Words were not needed for Trunks. He smiled back in response and mumbled a last thought, quiet enough so Gohan couldn't hear. "Besides, Goku wants all of this to happen…" His face snapped up back to the sky and quickly flew back the way home before his Dad did.

In the back seat Gohan was mulling over some last thoughts on the topic too. His Dad didn't seem to mind how Vegeta was acting. And if his father was not in any REAL danger, he shouldn't worry right?

_Then how come I feel like something else is actually happening? _He shook off his negative thoughts and watched his baby brother sleep.

Holy mother chucker! More than 6,500 words! Longest chapter yet! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. The next update will probably be in a few weeks. My grades can't afford to be on the computer non-stop! See you later! ~TTAL


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I thank all of my fantastic readers for more than 2,000 hits! Guys do, you actually know how many hits that is? A lot! Hah, I've been getting writer's block… so I'm sorry if you guys actually have to wait for more than you have to! Please keep reviewing I adore them. No more waiting, here you go!

Buildings and streets past by slowly, the blue sky streaked with colors of the lowering sun. Noises erupted from the city below, activity slowing down, only to pick up later on in the night.

Goku stared down at the sitting in awe. He never actually just sat down and smelt the roses, you could say. He stared at the almost blinding city lights, making him, for the first time feel small compared to the world around him.

Vegeta looked down at the small body he was somewhat loosely holding. As Goku began to lean more and more towards the city lights Vegeta silently pulled him closer to his chest.

The older full-blooded saiyan already gave up. He knew he was protective over the smaller saiyan, just like he used to be of his own son. But as his son grew up, his protectiveness lessened until there was no more than a small pang of worry now and then.

But as he looked down once again at the small saiyan, he only got more baffled. Goku was in a 7-8 year old body. Trunks was the same age and he felt only small strings of worry, nothing like he was feeling for the other saiyan right now.

He growled inwardly, not understanding his actions in the least bit. He then kept on flying for a moment and then shook his head slightly. No need to worry about such small trivial things. He had OTHER things to worry about. He cast another look at his companion.

Goku felt himself being pressed closer to Vegeta's chest. He didn't really mind. He actually liked it a bit. If it meant that Vegeta was getting closer to and liking him more instead of hating him then that's ok with him.

"Ni- Vegeta?" Goku stuttered, not wanting to anger Vegeta more than necessary.

Goku heard a big sigh and then a tired voice. "What is it Kakarot?"

"I just… wanted to know when I could see Chi-Chi…" Goku muttered nervously.

"We're going right now."

The smaller blinked big chocolate eyes at the prince. "Really?"

Vegeta stared into those eyes for a second and then muttered something in response.

Goku smiled happily and rested his head back on Vegeta's chest. They flew past a couple of more cities, and they passed Capsule Corp. and finally seeing the edge of the forest.

Vegeta sped up, heading toward the Son residence. Flying past, what seemed like thousands of tall trees. As the trees clear, Vegeta was shocked as one last tree, seeming to be double the height of the previous ones, came into his view. And at the last second he swerved to side, barely dodging.

"Kami, Kakarot! Why do you have to live in the middle of nowhere?"

Goku giggled. "Chi-Chi never did like the city."

Vegeta growled and kept flying until he saw a house coming into view. He slowed down and landed in the front lawn. Removing Goku from his chest and placing him down on the lawn.

"Ok… I'm going to go inside, and if anything happens you come in ok?" Goku said, just in case if Chi-Chi had a heart attack from what she was about to see.

The taller only grunted and pointed his nose in the air.

Goku smiled and slowly made his way to the house. Looking back again to see Vegeta still there, one eyebrow raised as if to say "go on". So, that is exactly what he did, he walked up to the door, opened it and went inside.

"CHI-CHI! I'm home!" He called out in is usual voice.

Clatters were heard from the kitchen and then the voice of his wife rang through the house.

"Oh Goku! Where have you been? Do you know where Goten is? He suddenly disappeared! I mean I take a nap and then POOF! He's gone!" Chi-Chi finally walked out of the kitchen flailing her hands in the air. "But anyways! I'm so happy you're ba-" Chi-Chi stopped finally looking at her husband.

Goku grinned sheepishly, one hand behind his head. "Eh… Hey!"

Chi-Chi grinned. "Hey Honey!" Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor with a thud.

The saiyan gaped. "Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi!" Goku went over to his fainted wife and shook her.

"Chi?" Goku groaned. _Not again! _He ran out side to seek the assistance of his "Nii-san". But when Goku went outside what was he greeted with? Nothing but his empty front lawn. He blinked and looked around again.

"For the love of-! Vegeta!" He screamed into the air, puffing out one cheek and putting his hands on his hips. "Dang it! I knew he wasn't going to stay!" And with that Goku marched inside his house to take care of his wife.

Inside, Goku walked up to Chi-Chi who was lying in a weird position on the floor. He bended down next to her and poked her cheek, making sure she was unconscious. When he was sure she was he grabbed her arms and jumped up on the couch behind them trying to pull her up with him.

He groaned trying to pull his fainted wife up on the couch so she could properly rest. But with his small stature he barely had enough strength to lift her 1-inch off the ground. So with a groan of annoyance he went to his room and took some blankets and pillows and tucked Chi-Chi in.

With a sigh of relief he jumped back up on the couch and looked down at his wife. And for the first time he got a good look at her.

She was indeed growing older. While he, well of course his adult form, appeared to be a man no older than 25. Even now, in his kid form he felt bad for his wife. He could see the growing wrinkles and the slight lines on her forehead. They weren't really noticeable, in fact they were faint, but they were still there. Most likely from all the stress she has to deal with.

The stress, Goku felt guilty. He never held a job in his life, and he was barely there for his family. Leaving Chi-Chi to do all the work he never had to do. The cooking, the cleaning, the bills, the job and the children. Goku looked down at his wife.

"You've done so much Chi… and I… have been out training everyday… and throughout the years, you stayed with me, and with that I'm happy, I promise I will be a better husband."

_That is… if you still consider me as one. _Goku shot up straight. Had he really thought that? He glanced at Chi-Chi's sleeping face again. His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. The very idea of it was silly… or… was it?

Goku laid his head down on the end of the couch and tried to fall into his own uncomfortable slumber.

(-)

Vegeta opened the door to the Capsule Corp. main building. He trudged inside, feeling wiped out. As soon as he heard the harpy hit the ground he bolted out of there. He couldn't deal with all of this; he was dead tired from Goku today.

He could say he felt kind of bad leaving Goku to deal with his unconscious wife. But he shrugged it off and slowly walked into the living room with the intent to plop on the couch and fall asleep.

No such luck however as he saw 3 demi saiyans in the living room ON said couch, two of which were sleeping. The one awake was Gohan. Trunks was plopped on the right side of the couch, head resting on the arm, while Goten was on the other side head resting against Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan turned his head away from the T.V to look at Vegeta. His expression changed from confusion to bashful in a nanosecond. He let out an uncomfortable chuckle and waved slightly at Vegeta.

Vegeta glared. "What are you doing here brat?"

"Err… watching the kids?" He made up.

The older scoffed. "Right, I sensed you earlier, you were heading here with the brats, when I was out." Vegeta said, referring to Goten and Trunks.

Gohan inwardly sighed. Vegeta didn't sense them at the mall. "Well, yeah you know Trunks he was going to get Goten and cause mischief and then he saw me there and I somehow ended up taking care of them today." He quickly said trying to make his excuse sound believable.

"Whatever boy, I'll deal with you brats tomorrow, just get them," He pointed to the boys on the couch. "Off the couch and get out of my house so I can get some fucking sleep."

The demi saiyan nodded and picked up the boys and ran upstairs. Vegeta stood still, with his arms crossed waiting. 5 minutes passed then he felt Gohan's energy rocket from Capsule Corp. and to his home.

With a groan Vegeta fell on the couch and immediately fell asleep.

(-)

_ Ring Ring… Ring Ring…_

_ Ring Ring…RING RING!_

Vegeta's eyes forced themselves to open and he growled. "WILL SOMEONE TURN OFF THAT GOD DAMNED RINGING?"

Annoyed when his demands were met by silence, he angrily stood up from the sofa he was occupying and glanced around the room for the source of the never-ending ring of doom. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating but that noise was really beginning to piss him off.

The saiyan once again looked around the room, and finally his eyes settling on a cell phone on the glass table. He went over and with a few more seconds of looking at the cell, he brought his fist down in a swift movement and crushed it, pieces of the device flying in all directions. "Finally." He groaned, trudging back to his couch.

Once again he fell to his couch with a plop. But now, with his rude awaking he now finds he has trouble falling back to sleep. With yet another groan he sat upright and stretched. "Well as the humans say, when you're up, you're up." He growled.

He leaned against the couch, looking at the ceiling. _What to do now? _He pondered. His answer was solved when he heard a loud sound coming from his stomach. He glanced down and patted it. He smirked. "I know what to do."

"Oh, you do huh?" A teasing voice called out.

Vegeta froze. That voice… _No…it can't be… _Vegeta shook his head and forced it to turn to the owner of the oh-so-familiar voice.

As he finally managed the difficult feat, he once again froze and his eyes widened almost comically. "Ka-Ka-KAKAROT?"

And indeed, there was Goku, but no not in his kid form, he was normal. Completely normal. Goku stood, leaning against the doorway, smiling almost smugly.

Vegeta stared dumbfounded. But as he stared he couldn't help that his eyes were wandering down. Because Goku was also shirtless, the only this he was wearing was the bottom orange pants of his gi. Vegeta blinks. Once. Twice. Finally able to rips his eyes away from the alluring body and to look at Goku in the face.

"Kakarot what the hell happened? You're back to normal!" Vegeta frantically yelled, standing up.

But he immediately closed his mouth when Goku moved from his position from the doorframe and begins to walk slowly towards Vegeta, making the prince sit back down on the couch, his hips swinging seductively with every step. Vegeta tried to swallow the remaining moisture in his dry mouth.

"I don't know," Goku cutely put his index finger under his chin and looked upwards, still walking towards Vegeta. "I woke up at my house, find myself turned back to normal and I decided to pay you a visit." He cutely smiled.

"Ye-Yes but Shenron…" He was cut off when Goku was finally in front of him, putting a finger to his lips.

"_Nii-san_, you're hungry right?"

Vegeta gasped at the name, unwillingly stirring some commotion in his nether-regions.

Goku moves slowly, climbing on top of Vegeta and settling in his lap. While the older watched with wide eyes.

The younger gave a seductive smile. "Sorry, we ran out of food, so I guess we have to find a different way to keep your mind off of food huh?"

Once again Vegeta gulped. "Kakarot… what exactly are you referring to?" His hands that were by his sides, were now unconsciously gripping the material of the couch.

Goku purred. "You know exactly what I'm referring to."

Goku moved his hips just the needed way so that he can brush his ass against Vegeta's growing erection.

"Ooo what have I found here?" He cooed.

Vegeta let out a small moan. His attention now focused on the man in his lap. The younger saiyan just looked unbelievably sexy and Goku's actions weren't helping either. Vegeta mentally groaned, his erection becoming unbearable. _You know what, fuck it! _

The prince's arms shot out and wrapped around the other's back, pulling him close. He moved one of his arms to Goku's spiky hair and pulled his head closer to his lips. They were so close; a single movement would send their lips crushing together.

"_Niiii-saaan_,"Goku moaned. "Please."

That was the breaking point. Vegeta moved his head the needed centimeter to send both of their minds reeling. He used the arm wrapped around the other's back to pull him even closer to him, each feeling the other's excitement rubbing up against the other.

Goku wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, happily responding back into the kiss.

Vegeta's eyes flew open and he shot straight up. His body was covered in a thick layer of sweat. His mouth was open agape. "Wha-What the fuck was that?" He screamed in tremendous confusion.

He looked down to see the commotion in his pants was still there. "Hell no, no fucking way!" He kept muttering the exact phrase over and over again. "How, how, why, why?"

He fell back on the couch, running a hand through his hair. But a single thought kept coming back into his head. "Kakarot…"

And after avoiding so many times he finally calmed down and began to think the situation over. Just what the fuck was happening? And what was wrong with him?

Oh nononononononono it's the end! Next update will be somewhat quicker I promise! Even if this chappie is short I promise the next will be longer! And for those who might be confused on the dream, I decided to change the dream from _italics _to normal font. Sorry for any confusion. Ohhhh the suspense what will happen next? What is Vegeta's reaction? Will he tell Goku? How about Goku and his wife? Only I know. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola senoritas and senors~! You must hate me. Chapter 6, hell yeah, of Little Kid, Big Problem. YESSSSSSSS I finally freakin' pieced this chapter together, dang it was hard and man, I know it's summer but my writer's block hasn't let up. Ok, I promise longer chapter, you get longer chapter. Here you go!

He saw white, and he kept seeing white, for Vegeta kept his half-lidded eyes glued on the ceiling as he lay on the couch in the living room Capsule Corp with his hands on his stomach. If one would walk in on him right now, they would mistake his position as relaxing. But, if one would look closely, you could see the tense muscles of his face and the slight clenching of his fists from time to time.

The prince was far from relaxed. His mind was racing a mile a minute. And at any moment he felt like his brain would collapse from over-working. One single thought kept him thinking, and that one single thought haunted his night. _Why? _Why did he have that dream?

Vegeta sighed deeply and sat up on the couch, his face buried in his hands. And he sat there; he sat there, unmoving, just thinking. He thought and thought and like a miracle, his face shot up and his eyebrows scrunched together.

_That night… _Vegeta thought. He remembered. That night; when he carried Goku to his house. When he was in the guest bedroom. It completely slipped his mind. That night, that action, the motive. He was about to kiss Goku.

Like a ki blast, it hit him. The emotions. The feelings from that night. He felt them all over again. But, they felt stronger then before. The tightening of his heart and his pulse quickening. The alluring feeling that was pulling him in. He even felt the air in the room get more thick, and the temperature get hot.

But as suddenly as it began, it stopped. He felt the room cool down, and his body return to normal.

_What was THAT? _The prince sat still once again, this time contemplating on what just happened. Apparently he could only think of one reason.

"I just had a realization didn't I?" He muttered out loud.

He suddenly remembered the two boys upstairs. Afraid that they might have heard anything, he focused on their ki. He relaxed when he found the ki to be calm and steady, signifying they are still asleep.

He returned to the matter of hand and focused on the floor. He DID have a realization. He felt something for Goku.

A picture of the adult Goku flashed into his head and he groaned, slapping his forehead and getting up. And at that moment he felt the tightness of his pants. Telling him a certain problem still didn't go away.

"I'm just so forgetful today, aren't I?" He growled and tried to will his problem away. When it didn't work he groaned and walked to the kitchen anyways, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling with every step he took.

When he finally reached the fridge, he opened it and took out a carton of milk, chugging it down and wiping the corner of his mouth when he was done.

He sighed. Whatever he was feeling for Goku, he had to suppress it.

"Just because I'm single doesn't mean I can do anything, he's married," He mumbled. "And he's in this form too, and plus he's a man! How the hell would he react to this?" Vegeta leaned his back against the fridge and stared down at his empty milk carton.

In anger, he threw it down on the floor, lifted a finger and burned it up.

Ignoring the burn mark on the floor, he trudged back into the living room and took his familiar place back on the couch.

There was not much he could do at this point, even with his newly discovered unsure and confusing feelings. Maybe if he waited until this whole thing blew over… then maybe then…

"Tch…" He realized he was being stupid, even when this whole thing blows over, what would he do? The tired prince lied down on the couch once again and closed his eyes. As hard as he might try, the saiyan could not get another wink of sleep that night.

(-)

"Ow!" A shushed yell that could be barely heard landed on deaf ears. Goku waved his hand back and forth in pain and frustration, looking down at the pieces of shattered glass on the tiled kitchen floor. He stuck his finger in his mouth and carefully picked up the pieces with his free hand.

He had awoken some time ago, easy since he didn't have a good sleep. The first thing he did was check his wife, only to find out that she was still asleep. So, he very quietly, tiptoed into the kitchen to get a glass of water for when she wakes up. But apparently, height was an issue here.

As he saw an empty, clean looking glass cup on the tabletop, he reached up trying to grab it. And as his fingertips just slightly grazed the edge of the cup, it suddenly tipped over, crashing on the floor and destroying itself in the process. Leaving Goku with a bloody finger and a very childish pout on his face.

He abandoned the kitchen after cleaning up the mess and headed back into the living room where he retained his position back on the couch, watching his wife intently. He was hoping the moments of her sleep would drag on, just so he didn't have to be the person to explain the whole situation to her. Goku thought for a second. Not that many of his friends know do they? In fact… he stuck out his fingers one at a time, counting. Goten, Trunks, Vegeta of course…and… Chi-Chi.

He felt a little depressed knowing that none of his friends had come to check up on him since he has gotten into this situation. His power level did almost diminish completely didn't it?

Goku looked down at his fingers, four of the five small fingers of his right hand were sticking out. He tilted his head in thought. "Four…" Why did it seem like he was missing someone?

"_Your brats and my brat are going to Capsule Corp."_

Vegeta's voice rang in his head. It lingered and he found himself in a small daze unknowingly before shaking himself out of his small daydream and he zoned in on the meaning of the words. "Gohan…"

_That's right…_Goku mused. _Gohan is here… or at least that is what Vegeta said. _Goku doubted that Gohan stayed the night at Capsule Corp. Mostly because of Vegeta. And he wouldn't have gone back home to Videl without greeting him first. So, that means he's home? _Does Gohan even know?_

Goku hoped off the couch in anticipation and practically hoped up the flight of stairs. Upon reaching the top, he looked around and like a sniper, locked on to Gohan's old bedroom. He nervously walked to the door and leaning up on the tips of his toes, he reached the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open.

A pair of chocolate eyes, identical to his own, snapped up and connected with his.

Gohan sat on an old, worn-out bed, his face tired and sleep-ridden. The demi-saiyan was slightly hunched over his crossed legs with his arms laying over them. And while Goku expected Gohan to be shocked, horrified, anything. He just sat there, and stared at Goku with a silent gaze, as if waiting for Goku to be the first one to speak.

So that's exactly what he did.

"Hi…Gohan…" He started out awkwardly.

Gohan forced himself to sit upright and he gave his Dad a smile. "Hi, Dad."

Goku, with his hand still on the doorknob blinked once. Twice. What? No questions? "Umm… what are you doing here? 

The taller in the room shrugged a shoulder. "Just visiting, but you were asleep and apparently Mom is too so I just went upstairs into my room and stayed here."

"Oh…"

An awkward silence filled the room and Gohan once again to Goku's surprise, looked quite comfortable sitting there on that bed. Tired, but comfortable. While Goku, was a bundle of nerves and sweat. He shuffled his feet and scratched at his head. But as seconds seemed like hours and Goku could take no more.

"Alright! What is going on? Why aren't you reacting!" He gestured towards his body. "You see this? I'm tiny and a kid!"

Gohan didn't respond and for a while there was once again silence. But then, there was a giggle, which progressed into a chuckle, which then evolved into uproarious laughter. Goku stood, bewildered.

After a couple of seconds, Gohan managed to calm himself down into a small giggling fit until he stopped completely. "Oh Dad… I already knew."

Goku looked at Gohan with a slight chuckle emanating from his mouth. "Oh, you do…who told you?"

Gohan shifted on the bed. "Goten and Trunks. Trust me, I don't even know why I'm so calm right now. I mean, I know what happened, but I never saw the transformation yet in person. It must be the lack of sleep." Gohan smoothly lied, having practicing it in his head so many times the night before. Also, concealing the fact from his Dad that he had in fact saw the transformation, but decided to not tell him, to stay out of any trouble.

The smaller in the room nodded in understanding. "Ah, alright." Goku grinned. "It's not that I told them not to tell you, I was just worried about your reaction."

Gohan smiled. "Well, there's my reaction. Nothing to worry about." He suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. "By the way… what happened to Mom?

Goku put his right hand behind his head. "Oh… That was your mother's reaction to this." He gestured towards himself. "Now, you can understand why I was worried." He gave a slight chuckle. "I just don't want to be the one to explain it to her when she wakes, so I'm glad you're he-"

The young saiyan from the bed waved his hands around frantically. "Uh, no thanks! I'm pretty sure Mom is going to blow a fuse when she wakes up and I don't want to be the one to explain the whole situation when she has a temper!" Gohan clasped his hands together. "Please, you do it, Dad!"

The small full-bloodied saiyan sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. Just because you're my son and I feel sorry for you." Goku smiled.

Gohan laughed a bit. "Thanks Dad." He then ran a hand through his hair. "You better prepare for the inevitable, because I have a feeling Mom won't be asleep for much longer."

Goku sighed again and turned around so that his back was facing Gohan. "Right. Hey, Gohan, try to get some sleep will 'ya? You look exhausted." Goku shot his son a worried look over his shoulder."

"It's alright." Gohan grinned. "I'm used to this, I used to stay up all night to pull of all-nighters for school."

"Well it still doesn't matter. Just try and get some sleep." Goku finished.

"Alright Dad." Gohan sighed and plopped down on the bed, closing his eyes.

Goku smiled and walked out of the room and back down the stairs. He made his way to the couch and looked down at Chi-Chi, who was still in dream world. But apparently, she wasn't going to be in there for long.

About 5 minutes passed and Chi-Chi's eyebrow gave a slight twitch and a she let out a small groan. Goku froze and he stared at Chi-Chi with obvious nervousness. _Please don't wake up, pleaaaase don't wake up! _He chanted in his head again and again. He whimpered and waited for the ineludible.

Chi-Chi's light lashes fluttered open and she straightened up and stretched her arms above her head, yawning. Apparently, not noticing her husband sitting directly next to her.

She rubbed her eyes. "Whew, when did I fall asleep on the floor? Must have been working to hard." She gave herself a proud grin.

Goku sat, staring at his wife with disbelieving eyes. Debating on either alerting Chi-Chi of his presence, or taking the chance to hightail it out of there. He decided on the first option.

"Um. Chi?" Goku muttered.

Chi-Chi looked around with a confused expression on her face. Her eyes landed on Goku. And she froze.

The smaller whined. "Oh, Chi, please don't faint on me again!"

She seemed to try and follow Goku's plea. Chi-Chi shook her head and rubbed her eyes again. "You sound like my Goku." She commented.

"Because I am!" Goku put his hands up in the air.

That's when the fuse ignited. "THEN WHAT THE FREAK HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Goku whimpered again and covered his small ears in vain. After all these years, he never had gotten used to Chi-Chi's screaming. He wondered for a second if Gohan could hear from upstairs. _Lucky, he doesn't have to deal with this. _"Chi, I can explain!"

She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Please, do."

The saiyan jumped down from the couch to take a seat on the floor, directly in front of his wife. "Well, remember when Goten and Trunks went out to collect the Dragons Balls?" Goku started out, waving his hand in a circular motion while talking.

Chi-Chi nodded stiffly. "What about it?" She asked warily, already piecing together the story.

Goku sighed. "Well, apparently they did this to me, to do some kind of revenge on Vegeta." In a fleeting moment his thoughts wandered off to Vegeta but snapped out of his reverie and focused back on the matter at hand.

His wife gave him a confused look. "Revenge? For what?"

The saiyan shrugged. "Don't know, probably because Vegeta is a grumpy stick in the mud." Husband and Wife both smirked at that.

"Anyways, Me and Vegeta were…err…" He recounted the fight he and Vegeta were having before he got transformed. "Sparring, and then suddenly, the sky turned black and I turned out like this. We figured out soon it was Trunks and Goten."

Chi-Chi nodded, signaling she was still listening.

"So, we chased them down and Vegeta squeezed the information out of them, and basically that's it." Goku smiled sheepishly. "Oh and the wish is supposed to last for 6 months." He added.

"Right… And the reason you didn't come home yesterday, is that you were spending time with Vegeta." Chi-Chi stated.

Thrown off guard by the sudden change in subject, Goku searched his head for a reason to try and explain his ordeal to Chi-Chi. He put a hand behind his head. "Yeah, sorry Chi. This whole thing got me thinking differently. Vegeta's a great guy. I mean, I just hate the way he looks at me with annoyance. I just want a working friendship with the guy." Goku took a breath.

"Plus, I don't know why. But in this body, it's easier to bond with him. He," Goku tried to find the correct wording. "Takes care of me, like I'm his kid. It's weird, but nice." He laughed awkwardly.

At some point in the conversation, Goku relaxed his position and was sitting crossed legged with his left elbow resting on his thigh and the palm of his hand resting against his chin. He looked at Chi-Chi's posture and was surprised at what he saw.

She was relaxed also. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, leaning her chin on her arms. Her face calm, eyebrows furrowed lightly in thought. She looked younger. He was reminded of a young teenage girl, focused on her studies.

Right now, he thought. They didn't seem like husband and wife, excluding his current state. The looked more like friends chatting. He was brought back to attention when Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak.

"That doesn't seem like the Vegeta I know and love." She said sarcastically which made Goku smile. She responded with a slight smirk. "I don't know Goku, watch what you're doing. This doesn't feel right." She said with a shake of her head.

Confused, Goku opened his mouth to question, but decided best against it. What could she possibly mean? He was positive Vegeta meant no harm.

Chi-Chi sighed and shrugged her left shoulder. "I don't know why I'm so calm right now, I should be infuriated. But I guess I have a soft spot for your child form. I suppose I can see why Vegeta supposedly feels what he does." She tilted her head. "You could past as Goten's twin."

Goku chuckled at that. "I guess I do."

Chi-Chi smiled a bit. "So, this wish. You said it would last 6 months? Who knows besides me, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten?"

The smaller saiyan visibly slumped. "Only Gohan. He's upstairs right now."

His wife's eyes widened. "My baby's home?" She looked like she was ready to jump up and rush upstairs.

Goku nodded but frantically waved his arms. "Yes! But Chi, he's really tired and I just set him off to sleep. So you can wake him up later and say hi to him then."

With a frown she nodded and stayed in place. "So, only that many people? I would've thought there would be more."

The small saiyan sadly shook his head. "Me too, I would have expected someone to have checked up on me, since my power level all but disappeared, but so far, nothing."

Chi-Chi felt sorry for her husband. "You said Vegeta treats you as his own kid right?"

Not knowing where this was going, Goku nodded.

"Just ask him to take you around and one-by-one tell everyone your ordeal." She suggested. It seemed like the simplest thing to do in her eyes. And Goku agreed.

He grinned happily. "Oh man! Why haven't I thought of that before?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Because you can't do anything without me."

They both burst into simultaneous laughter. Goku wondered when was the last time he was able to have a nice conversation like this with his wife. Like friends.

After a few moments they both calmed down and Goku spoke. "When do you think I should tell them?"

The used-to-be fighter thought. "It's still pretty early now, you could ask Gohan later in the afternoon to take you to Capsule Corp."

Goku nodded. "That's a good idea. Honestly, thanks Chi!" He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Hm. I'm tired, I don't suppose it's bad if I go back to sleep." She mumbled and took her position back on the floor and wrapped the blanket around herself. "Wake me up when you're about to leave." She mumbled.

Goku giggled and mock saluted her. "Yes Chi." He watched as she went back to sleep and he was left standing there, thinking of the afternoon to come.

Chapter END! What is going to happen with Vegeta? How will Goku's friends react? Chi-Chi AND Gohan feel like something is going on, they might be right. How will Vegeta react to being around Goku? Where the hell is Bulma?

Find out next time!

Ok, it's like 4 AM in the morning. I finally finished this chapter. *shakes a box labeled "Reviews"* Reviews for the writer please!


End file.
